A Tale of Two Loves
by StolenxRomance
Summary: Ginny has to choose between the socially acceptable lover and the lover she truly wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _This was my first shot at a fanfiction. I decided that writing a fanfiction seemed fun, so I decided to think of something I'd be able to write. My plot is bizarre, as is the ship that I used (don't mind me, I just have a thing for strange things). I'm not good with describing things, but count on me for plot twists._

_Also--I am not JK (obviously) and nor do I claim to be. But she created these amazing characters, and I couldn't resist playing with them :P_

* * *

A Tale of Two Loves

Ginny couldn't choose between loving Harry or loving the man she truly wished to be with. She'd think about him all the time, and couldn't help herself from staring at him during class. He had to have been the most beautiful man she's ever seen. Sure his mannerisms weren't that of your typical dream guy, but Ginny thought he was perfect none-the-less.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry's voice startled her.

"What? Oh…"

Ginny had tipped her inkbottle onto her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on the Unforgivable Curses. Harry couldn't understand how she could have been so careless. She's usually so careful around her schoolwork.

"You feeling alright?" He asked her.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Never been better." she replied. "I can't remember what I was supposed to write for my Potions essay… I'm going to go find Professor Snape and ask him." And with that, Ginny took off out of the Gryffindor common room.

Just then, Hermione, who was listening to their conversation added, "Wait… she doesn't have a potions essay. I ran into Luna earlier who was celebrating no homework in potions."

"Hmm… that's odd," said Harry. "Maybe she thought there was a potions essay. I mean she's been having a lot of homework lately. Perhaps she got potions confused with another subject?"

"Highly unlikely. I mean it is Ginny we're talking about."

"Hermione, she's not you. She makes mistakes!"

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?"

"That normal people can confuse the assignments up. Unlike you, who has an unusually large memory and a knack for remembering everything."

Ginny ran down the corridors all the way to the dungeon. She knocked on Professor Snape's door, which opened almost immediately afterward.

"Severus, I'm here now. I'm sorry I'm late." Ginny called out.

"Oh, hello Ginny. I didn't hear you come in. I was just finishing grading some potion essays from other students. Mr. Potter seems to be improving… I'm assuming you were helping him?" Snape was talking to Ginny as if they were friends.

"Yes Severus, I have. Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not. So what brings you to my office this late?"

"Oh, I wanted to see you. I miss you, not seeing you all the time."

"Ginny, if I could have it any other way, you know I would. But it'd be suspicious if the head of Slytherin was sneaking around with a student from Gryffindor."

" I think I found a way we can spend more time with each other without getting caught…" Ginny had a look of mischief on her face. Something that only happened whenever she was sneaking up to the boys' dormitory in the middle of the night to see Harry.

Ginny had been gone for quite some time and Harry began to worry. It was unlike her to storm out of the common room with no more than a goodbye. She usually added a kiss before parting, but this time she didn't.

What could be taking her so long in Snape's office? Harry thought. I mean I wouldn't want to stay there more than necessary.

Ron looked up from his History of Magic textbook and looked at Harry. "Don't worry about her, mate. I'm sure she's fine. She probably ended up in trouble with Snape and is just in detention now."

"Oh, that's real comforting, Ron." Harry snapped back at Ron.

"Oh cool it. She's only been gone a half an hour."

"So what's this idea of yours, Miss Weasley?"

"Oh, Severus," Ginny giggled. "you know you can call me Ginny. At least when we're alone…"

"Ok, Ginny."

"My idea is that I could start acting up in your class and you can give me detention. This way, we can see each other more."

"Exactly what were you planning?"

"Well, I could throw a temper tantrum or something…"

"Miss Weasley-I mean, Ginny… You're in you're sixteen. Aren't you a little too old to throw temper tantrums?"

"You could always give me detention for no reason. After all, it goes along with your usual personality. I mean, not the one I know…but the one everyone else does."

"Are you saying I'm an unfair teacher?"

Ginny moved closer to Snape and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes Professor Snape, that's exactly what I'm saying." Then he bent down and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny from behind. "I missed you." He whispered in her ear. She turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she placed her arms gracefully around his neck.

"Harry, you're amazing." At this, Harry blushed. "And you're so damn sexy when you blush like that." She looked into his eyes and then kissed him again.

"Hey, Harry…take a second away from snogging my sister and come and play Wizard's chess with me!" Ron shouted from across the Gryffindor common room. Ron was sitting next to the fire and a chess set was set up in front of him on a coffee table.

"Ron, I'll think about it. But your sister is so irresistible." Harry began tickling Ginny. She loved it when he did. She was always so ticklish and she'd always fought back. Sometimes Harry let her pin him to the ground so that she'd think she won. And never once did he let her think that he gave up.

Ginny had just finished pinning Harry and started snogging him when they heard a sound of gagging from behind them. Fred and George had just walked in.

"We came for a little bit of a visit, and Hermione here let us in." said Fred.

"But how did you get into the castle?" asked Ron.

"Ron, Ron, Ron… you always were so naïve. You know we were some of McGonagall's favorites. After all, we were on her house's Quidditch team. Ginny, get off of your brother's best mate… that's just disgusting."

"So how long are you guys staying here for?" Ginny had released him, even though she'd rather not have. But Harry put his arm around her when he stood up, so that she didn't think he was embarrassed to be with her in front of her brothers.

"Well, we're setting up shop in Hogsmeade and so we'll be around for quite a while. But we have a room right above our shop. So it makes it easier than apparating from shop to shop. We need to be at our shop a lot, though. Especially since Christmas is coming up soon. So I doubt we'll be able to visit too much unless you come and see us on your Hogsmeade trips." explained George.

It was Friday night and Ginny had successfully landed herself in detention, and was also forbidden to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow for she'd be in detention then too. Ginny had no problem with this, however, since she enjoyed the time with Professor Snape.

Ginny was sitting on Snape's desk and he was grading papers. She was trying her best to distract him from his work. But she was incredibly unsuccessful. "Aren't you going to give me some sort of punishment for my horrible actions in your class?" she asked. "I mean I don't want to just sit here forever doing nothing. I'm missing my Hogsmeade trip so that I could spend time with you."

"By getting yourself thrown into detention. Look, Ginny… We'll do something after I finish grading these papers."

"But… Severus. I want to do something fun with you. I mean we've got plenty of time. Can't you grade the papers tomorrow?"

"Don't you have detention with me tomorrow as well?"

"Well, yes. But it's an even longer detention. So you can do both!"

"Alright, I guess I'll take a break for now." Severus Snape put his quill down and closed his inkbottle. He restacked the papers neatly and turned to Ginny. "So what should we do for…what is it… two more hours?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something." Ginny replied. Her face lit up when she said this. She had a sparkle in her eye, and an unforced smile on her face.

Snape had stood up and with his wand turned on some music. How he did it, Ginny will never know. That's not a spell that she's learned yet and she didn't want to wreck the mood to ask. "May I have this dance?" Severus asked Ginny.

"Of course!" With that he put his hands on her hips, and she tried her best to put her arms around his neck. But the height difference made it slightly difficult so she settled for resting her head on his chest with her hands on his shoulders.

"You know, I should probably soundproof the room." With a flick of his wand, Snape soundproofed the room. And for a little extra precaution, he dead bolted the door. "There, nobody can disturb us. Nor can they hear what's going on in our 'detention'."

"Severus?"

"Yes Ginny."

"What would happen if we got caught?"

Snape winked at her. "Well now, we aren't going to get caught. So why should we worry about what happens if we were to, which we wont."


	3. Chapter 3

Around noon on Saturday, students were filing out of the castle for their last Hogsmeade trip before break. Christmas was coming soon and everyone was eager to buy gifts for their friends and family. There was one shop specifically on everyone's minds; "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Harry was waiting for Ginny in the common room, hoping to say goodbye before he left the castle on his journey to Hogsmeade. She was preparing herself for another long, boring detention with the vicious Professor Snape. Snape was infamous for his detentions being one of the worst possible experiences possible at Hogwarts. It was right up there with losing all your bones from your arm and having them regrown over night.

Eventually Ginny strolled down the stairs leading to the dormitories from the Gryffindor common room. Ginny grabbed Harry's hands pulling him close to her and kissed his soft lips lightly. "Goodbye my love." she whispered in his ear so that only he could hear.

"I love you, Ginny. I hope Snape doesn't give you too much trouble in detention today. If you want, I can bring you something back from Hogsmeade." Harry suggested. And truthfully, the idea of Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and Butter Beers sounded delightful.

"No thanks, Harry." Ginny declined his suggestion. A sacrifice she knew she had to make. After all, she consciously recognized what she would be missing for a just a few hours with Severus. _These next few hours will be more of a taste of heaven than any amount of candy can bring…_ Ginny knew these thoughts were going to be true. She could just feel it deep within her that today, something _amazing_ would happen.

"Well, bye then. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Feels like it'll be a lifetime." Ginny lied. She knew that her time with Snape would feel as if she'd just walked through the door and was being told to leave right away. Ginny couldn't spend enough time with him, he was like her drug addiction. Sure he wasn't necessarily good for her, but she craved him.

Ginny wandered down the halls to the frigid dungeon. Along the way she overheard a few second years complaining about Hogsmeade and how it was unfair that they weren't allowed to go. _Please,_ she thought, _even I didn't complain about that when I wasn't allowed to go. Sure, I had talked people into bringing things back for me and sure, I'd often sneak along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But I still didn't complain about it. Why complain when you could do something to change the situation?_

Ginny knocked lightly on the door to Severus Snape's office. "Professor, I'm here for my detention." There was a long, silent pause. _Maybe he forgot about me? _She wondered to herself. _Nonsense… like he could forget me of all people. After all I'm his…his…well I'm not just an ordinary person to him._

The door eventually opened with a semi-decent looking Snape standing in the doorway. He looked as if he had tried to wash his hair (with shampoo included) and dress nicely for Ginny. "Good afternoon, Miss Weasley." Severus nodded his head politely acknowledging her presence.

"Severus, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ginny? It's not a crime, you know. I mean when we're alone, you could call me your wild sex muffin if you wished."

"My wild sex muffin? But we haven't… we never … sex muffin?"

"Yes, and you can be my… uh… Kinky Sex Cupcake… or something."

"I refuse to be a cupcake…"

"Fine, no cupcakes. But no more 'Miss Weasley' when we're alone. Ok?"

Snape nodded his head. "Feeling a bit demanding today, are we? You aren't going to like…start demanding that I give you all of my attention today or anything? I mean, you said last night that I could finish grading the potions papers today, which I need to do."

"But Severus! I want to do something fun! We never get to do anything fun… we never have enough time to…"

"So dancing with me last night wasn't exciting or worthwhile?" Snape looked offended. "Was I that boring when I took the time to stop grading my precious student's papers to dance with you, my…my…" He couldn't find the words to describe what she was to him.

"Oh yes, Severus. What am I to you? Do you even know? Am I just some slutty student who threw herself at you? Did you drug my pumpkin juice the day I realized I love…like you?" Ginny was starting to become defensive.

"Why are you picking a fight with me? What in the bloody hell did I say?"

"It was what you _didn't _say that made me mad. You don't even know what I am to you…how can you know what I mean to you?"

"Ginny, as soon as I'm sure of what I feel, I'll let you know….please, come pull up a chair and sit by me while I finish grading these papers."

"Do you promise? Do you promise to tell me as soon as you are positive? And do you promise that no matter what you end up being sure of, you wont lie about how you really feel or sugarcoat it in anyway?"

"Are you afraid I'm using you, like I don't even care about you or something?"

"Yes…"

"Ginny…" He reached for her hand and held it gently. "you mean so much to me. I'm sorry I can't formulate it into words exactly how you make me feel, or exactly what you mean to me. But know this… I do care about you. I care about you so much it scares me to think that I could lose you."

"Why do you think that you're going to lose me?" She pulled him closer. The space between them was barely even visible.

"Potter…"

"Him? You think you're going to lose me to him? Severus… Kinky Sex Cupcake… if anything, he lost me to you." Her lips brushed Snape's cheek lightly.

"So I'm stuck with sloppy seconds?"

"Now you're calling me sloppy. Thanks…"

"That's not what I meant. You're not sloppy—you're perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

The white snow flecked in Ginny's crimson hair as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all walked outside. It was nice to get some fresh air after a long day of class. It was the first day of break and the castle was drearily empty.

Ginny let out a little shiver and wrapped her black robes around her tighter. Harry, taking notice of this act, put his arm around her to try and warm her up a bit.

"Maybe we should go to Hagrid's for a while?" Hermione suggested.

"That's a good idea, Hermione," concurred Ginny. "There's a light on in Hagrid's cabin, let's go now."

Everyone was so chilled to the bone that they didn't argue. A hot cup of tea with Hagrid was a welcoming idea compared to the gently falling flurries and the subzero wind chill.

They all knocked in unison on the tall oak door leading inside to Hagrid's cabin, which smelled of old rum and burning wood. "Come in!" shouted Hagrid. He was sitting beside his kitchen table with a letter written in royal blue ink. His eyes were filling with tears as he read.

"Who's the letter from, Hagrid?" asked Ron who was looking quite taken aback by Hagrid's emotions. "Unless, you don't wish to tell us. I…we…will understand."

" 't's from Grawp. He be writin' his own letters now, yeh see. 't's his firs' fluent one. Even mentioned Hermione, here. 'I want Hermy to visit soon.' 'm so proud o' him." Replied Hagrid, tears running down his bearded face.

"Awe, that's really great, Hagrid! So Grawp misses Hermione? Do you think he _loooooooves _her?" Ginny teased Hermione. The thought of Grawp loving any of them was enough to make them never want to see him again. Grawp was gigantic; at least sixteen feet tall and with legs the size of tree stumps.

"Ginny! I highly doubt that Grawp is in love with me. But if he is…it's nice to see that _some_ people can admit their feelings about others…"

" What's that supposed to mean?" Harry and Ron demanded simultaneously.

"It means that you two aren't the best at showing us how you feel. Girls are great at wearing their emotions on their sleeves. But with you boys, it's like 'Emotions? What are emotions?' Honestly, we'd be better off dating magic eight balls going 'do they love us today? yes! GREAT!'" explained Hermione.

"Yes well you and Ron aren't even a couple and you expect him to declare his love for you at every spare moment in time that you're not poring over a book and he's not playing chess!" declared Harry. "And even if you were a couple, which you're not unless there's something that you're hiding from me, I doubt Ron is any less capable of showing his emotions than a magic eight ball!"

Hermione and Ron stared blankly at Harry for a moment and then Hermione turned to Ginny. "Ginny, you agree with me, right?"

"You and my brother are…" Ginny paused for a moment to look at the expression on Ron and Hermione's faces. "…but, you guys can't possibly…" there was another long pause. "Bloody hell, when did this happen?"

Hermione blushed, and seemed to not be able to speak, so Ron answered for her. "Well, I just asked her to be mine, finally, a few hours ago. It's no big deal, honest." Ron took this moment to read the look on Harry's expressionless face. "Look, mate. I would have told yeh sooner, but I didn't know how. I mean, you're dating my sister and that's pretty damn weird. But Hermione is our friend, and it's even weirder that we're dating."

"Oh, so you're saying that our relationship is weird?" Hermione looked offended. "That's all that I am to you? Just your 'friend'?"

"Hermione, no! You mean so much more to me… I'm just trying to explain to Harry why I didn't tell him right away."

Harry still had not spoken a word and Ginny looked on the verge of tears. Meanwhile, Hagrid had gotten up, found a quill and a full inkbottle and began a response to Grawp. But everyone was so caught up in arguing that nobody took notice of what Hagrid was doing until the teapot began to whistle.

"Tea's done." Announced Hagrid, who seemed oblivious to all the bickering. He dug up five cups out of the cupboard, situated them on the table, and one by one filled them up to the brim with the steaming liquid.

It was ten to eight and the four Gryffindors were rushing back to the common room. They were stopped momentarily by Peeves who insisted they needed a password to walk through his corridor.

"But we don't know the bloody password!" Screamed Ron. "If you don't let us through, I'll tell Fred and George. They're at Hogsmeade, y'know."

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared!" replied Peeves.

"Oh sod off!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner at the password guessing contest!"

"The password was 'oh sod off'? How…odd?" Ron and Hermione were holding hands and discussing the strange choice of password by Peeves. Ginny was clinging to Harry's side, and he had his arm draped around her waist.

When they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, she didn't even bother asking for the password because Hermione had recited it before she had the chance. "Jingle Bells, Slytherin Smells, Ravenclaw laid an egg."

"Ginny," said Harry. "Can we talk for a few minutes in private before you go up to your dorm?"

"Of course, my love. Is something bothering you?" Ginny inquired.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to give you something. Think of it as an early Christmas present." Harry reached into the pocket of his khaki pants and pulled out a white box fastened with a silver ribbon. "Here…" he said, holding the box out to Ginny who took it with slight hesitation.

Ginny opened the box carefully, savoring the anticipation. "Oh my goodness, Harry. It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed holding up a silver chain with a ruby surrounded by diamonds welded on it. " I so don't deserve this, Harry. It's too beautiful!"

"And you're ten billion times more beautiful than it is, so please take it. Here, let me help you with that." Ginny held her hair up while he fastened the chain around her neck. "It looks perfect with your vivid red hair and your deep brown eyes."

She wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close to her. He smelled like the outdoors after a midsummer storm mixed with the smell of cologne. Harry was the perfect boyfriend, Ginny knew this. But she couldn't help thinking about Severus in the back of her mind. Harry had always been there for Ginny. But he was "safe" and didn't have the bad-boy flare that Severus did.

_What am I doing? _She questioned herself a lot, but she was asking herself the same question more and more lately. _He's perfect. Just call it off with Snape. Don't be an idiot, you love Harry and Harry loves you. You will never be able to do better than Harry, Ginny. Stop being such a horrible girlfriend…_

She gazed at Harry, her eyes were watery as if she were about to cry. "I would die for you, I would die for us…" A translucent tear glided down her freckled cheek down to her fake smile as she thought to herself; _I really fucked this up…_


	5. Chapter 5

It was Christmas Eve and the corridors of Hogwarts were almost silent, with the exception of a few house elves scurrying about doing last minute cleaning. Harry and Ginny were cuddling in the common room on a red suede sofa near the fire. Hermione and Ron were in the room of requirement practicing spells for their upcoming N.E.W.T.s.

The fire crackling and Ginny's soft breathing was the only sounds Harry could hear. Her hair smelled like vanilla and her skin was extremely soft. "Ginny Weasley, I love you." He whispered in her ear. She looked at him and beamed sincerely.

"You bring out the best in me…" she replied. _But the one I really want to be with right now brings out the worst. _

Severus Snape was sitting in his office, which was located in the dank dungeon at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pretending to correct essays on powdered root of asphodel. _Why can't I stop thinking about her? If I'm caught, I could—no I WILL lose my job. And she'll, no doubt, be expelled and probably lose her friends for cheating on that…that…POTTER! Just like his father, though… will constantly think about himself and not what Ginny really wants. She deserves better…I'm not saying I'm the best, but I'm certainly better than… him._

Ginny was sitting by a cauldron practicing some of the potions she'd need in her N.E.W.T.s year. Their relationship was harder to keep a secret these days. They could hardly find an excuse to spend time together with break upon them. Plus, she could never seem to break away from Harry. He wanted to be with her twenty-four/seven, as if she was his source of life. She'd lie and say she had to go to remedial potions. Recently, Severus would become aggravated with her and was _always_ jealous when she said she had to go find Harry.

"Severus, you know I want to be with you. Why won't you act like you believe me…can't you even pretend?" Ginny had her brilliant red hair tied up with a gold ribbon, and was wearing her charcoal robes. Her amber eyes shined remarkably at Snape and he couldn't help but feel ignorant for being jealous of Harry. He knew he was number one in Ginny's mind.

He grabbed her silky hand with his left hand, and with his right, he flicked his wrist, sound proofed his office like he did during one of their detentions, bolted the door, and turned on some music. "May I have this dance?"

Ginny couldn't hold back her smile. " Of course…" He slipped his hand around her waist and she glided her hands up his chest, resting them on his shoulders. He gazed into her beautiful eyes and tried to read what she was thinking.

_"What am I doing? Bloody hell, this can't be happening. I want to be with Severus, I really do. But I can't stand hiding it any longer. I should just break it off with Harry… _

_"But what would Harry say? He'd know something was up. He swears he loves me, and truthfully, I believe him. He did buy me that astonishing ruby and diamond necklace…_

_"Why am I thinking this? I can't be bought. I'm Ginny Fucking Weasley! I'm better than this! I'm not materialistic, and I can live without Harry Potter! He doesn't own me… But he has those amazing green eyes that seem to peer into my soul. He knows what I'm thinking, and I don't have to be extremely careful what I say around him as long as I don't talk all mushy-gushy about Snape. I must admit, that it's pretty hard."_

Snape broke the eye contact and couldn't stand to hear anymore. _Did Ginny love Harry? Who did she really want to be with? Can I really want to give her what she wants, what she needs, and what she deserves? _Every doubt that he had before suddenly came back to him.

The music had long stopped playing, but Ginny and Severus were still holding each other. She looked up at him realized that Severus looked befuddled. "What's wrong? Am I really that horrible at dancing?"

"Oh, no. Not at all… You're actually a very good dancer. It's just that… I think I have too unhealthy of feelings for you, Ginny. And I'm putting your education on the line for this relationship of ours which isn't fair to you." Severus moved to his desk and opened the corner drawer, pulling out a small box. "Here, this is for you… just say it's from a secret admirer or something if anyone asks about it. But we need to end this, Ginny. It can't go on any longer."

"But… Severus…" Ginny's eyes were rimmed with tears. "What—what did I do?"

" You didn't do anything wrong. Enjoy the rest of your break, enjoy the rest of your term…"

"Was I just some sort of a fling to you? Is that it? Use me until I no longer make you happy and then just cast me aside? How dare you Severus! You're as evil as everyone says you are!" Tears were now sliding down her freckled cheek and she didn't seem to care. "I hope you are miserable and alone for the rest of your life! I hope you realize what a big mistake you have just made. I _don't_ give second chances!" Ginny screamed the last bit at Snape, and stormed to the door to exit the room.

The door was still bolted shut and so, reluctantly, Snape decided to let her go. Holding her captive here wasn't exactly fair… but then again, neither was dumping her the day before Christmas. _I just let the best damn thing that ever walked into my life storm out of it, crying tears of hate. I really fucked this up…_


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny ran into the common room with tear-filled eyes and went straight up to the girl's dormitory. She didn't even acknowledge Harry's presence, which was unusual. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, "Maybe I should go see what's wrong?" They both nodded in return, knowing fully well that they couldn't go themselves since the stairs would turn into a slide and they'd just fall back down again.

Hermione climbed up the great stone steps to the girls' dormitory and knocked on the door to let Ginny know that she was there. Hermione then carefully opened and closed the door so that others in the common room who didn't realize what was going on would come and look what was happening.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, with a 'you can trust me' tone in her voice. "Did something happen at remedial potions?"

Ginny's devastated face looked up into Hermione's. "If I tell you something, do you promise that you'll never tell a single soul? Not even my brother… Not even Harry?"

"Yeah, sure… of course."

"If I tell you, do you promise not to change how you think of me, and you'll still be one of my best friends, and my best girl-friend, no matter what?"

"Ginny, of course, I promise. I mean, it's not as if you killed someone or anything!"

Ginny took out the little box Professor Snape had given to her from the pocket of her robes and set it on her bed. She stared at it for a few moments. "Hermione, will you open this for me? I can't bear to do it myself."

"Sure, but…Ginny, who's it from?"

"My … err… secret admirer." Ginny replied quietly…not knowing yet whether she should tell Hermione exactly who it's from or just give her basic details without mentioning Severus's name.

"Is your 'secret admirer' who made you start bawling?" Hermione was concerned, and Ginny knew this. Her best interests were being looked out for and it was a slight comfort to her conscience. She simply nodded in response.

Hermione reached for the delicate box and pulled the emerald ribbon that was tied around it. She gently opened the lid and looked inside. Her mouth dropped widely open and took out the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. It was a silver bracelet with emeralds and diamonds on it. "Ginny, this is BEAUTIFUL!" 

Ginny looked up to see what Hermione was holding up. No doubt it had been the present Snape had given to her, she quickly looked away as her eyes became tear-filled again. "Yeah… it's… lovely." She agreed between sobs.

Hermione set the bracelet back inside its box and retied the ribbon and situated it on Ginny's nightstand. She sat down next to Ginny and put her arms around her. "Ginny, who really gave you the bracelet. I've already told you that you can tell me anything, and I wont judge you for it or anything."

The devastation that had occupied Ginny's face was quickly replaced with guilt. She couldn't look Hermione in the eyes so she settled for looking at her feet. "For the past three months, I've been…"

"You've been what? Go on, Ginny. It's ok…"

"I've been seeing someone behind everyone's back." Hermione gasped quietly but didn't say anything else, so Ginny continued. "At first it was something innocent… just a little crush… some flirting here and there. But it soon turned into something more…something deeper."

"You've been having an affair? But with who?"

"You're going to really hate me for this part… and I'd rather not tell you…because I'd rather keep what little friendship that we still have after I really fucked everything up." Ginny could tell Hermione was upset over this. And who could blame her? Ginny had cheated on Hermione's best friend.

Hermione thought about the bracelet… emerald, silver… it was all starting to click. "Is he a Slytherin?" 

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Hermione know about her affair with Snape and just wanted her to come clean on her own time? Nonsense, she couldn't have found out! How would she have? "No—not exactly."

"Oh… can you tell me what house he's in then?" Hermione asked politely. She was doing her best to be patient and understanding; after all, it was apparent something had happened to Ginny involving this person Hermione was trying to get her to admit cheating on Harry with.

Ginny sighed deeply, and thought about her choices. I can just tell her who it is, straight forward, and then she may not be mad about me making her guess…but that probably wouldn't give me a chance to explain anything. Or, I could make her guess at it…which may actually be better for my sake so I can think about how I'm going to explain myself. "He's not exactly IN a house. I mean, he has his favorites…"

"How could he not be in a house? All the students are sorted their first night at Hogwarts!"

"Hermione," she knew she had to tell her straight forward now… or else this could turn ugly. "I never said it was a student." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, "no, don't interrupt me… let me explain. What I did was wrong and whatever happened between us is… is… over." Admitting this out loud made it ten times more real than it had been before. "It's over, dead, gone, finished." Her red and puffy eyes sent another glistening tear down her blushing cheek. 

"So who do I have to go jinx for breaking one of my best friend's heart?" Hermione was going to scold Ginny for running around with someone at Hogwarts who wasn't a student… but then thought better of it. She also knew that she couldn't yell at Ginny for cheating on Harry just yet because it'd probably make her cry even more.

"I'm sure you'll hate me. I can't even tell you, that's how ashamed I am…"

"You shouldn't be ashamed if you cared about someone. We can't choose who we care about… after all, look at your brother and I. We didn't choose to be together, it just sort of…happened."

"Yes, but you didn't cheat on someone that loves you more than anything in the world, you didn't have an affair with a teacher, you didn't fall in love with Severus Snape." Ginny didn't mean to say the last part. It slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself. 

"Oh, Ginny… this couldn't be." Hermione wished she was joking, but more tears started pouring out of Ginny's eyes, and she knew that she was serious.


	7. Chapter 7

"You aren't going to tell Harry, are you?" Ginny looked worried. "You promised you wouldn't."

"Of course not, Ginny… when you're ready, you'll tell him on your own." Hermione replied.

"How could I have done this to him? He loves me… I don't love him enough to stay loyal, though. I mean, don't get me wrong, I care deeply about Harry…but I so badly want to be with someone else." Ginny was on the verge of tears again. "I'm such an idiot! Why did I have to fall for Snape? I mean SNAPE of all people…"

"It could have been worse, you could have fallen for Malfoy, and that'd probably piss Harry off even more than Snape."

"You wont tell him then?"

"Nope, It's not my place to tell him, it's yours. But don't keep any secrets from me, you're one of my best friends, and you can tell me anything."

"What will you do if I never tell him?"

"Oh, believe me, you will…" Hermione gave Ginny a quick hug. "I'm going to go tell them that you're fine and that someone was just making fun of you in the halls. They'll believe me so don't worry about it. Just tell him when you're ready. He loves you, I'm sure he'll forgive you eventually…"

Ginny woke up the next morning to a vast pile of gifts at the foot of her bed. Among them was a bouquet of pink roses with a little card sticking out of them. She picked up the bouquet, and pulled the card away from amid the stems. "We need to talk…" it read, "In private, so meet me at the Room of Requirement at nine o'clock. Find a way to get there without getting caught after hours."

Who is this from? Ginny thought. It wasn't in anyone's handwriting that she's seen before. Then again, it's possible to bewitch quills to write for you. Ginny shrugged, placed the card back within the stems of the roses, and moved onto her other gifts.

She received a burgundy sweater from her mum and a few ingredient refills for potions from her dad. Ugh… Potions. How will I ever survive that now?

Hermione had given Ginny a book about Quidditch and an inside look on the lives of famous chasers.

There wasn't a gift from Harry in the pile, however, Ginny remembered the beautiful necklace that she was wearing and decided that it was all right. Ginny's slight smile suddenly disappeared, though. Shit… I didn't get Harry a present. What can I give him?

Harry strolled down the stairs to the common room to find Ginny. She was beautiful with her vivid red hair in curls, which he supposed she did with magic. She was wearing the necklace he had given her and she looked stunning in it. "Merry Christmas, babe." He said as he bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." she replied. There was a short pause in which Ginny let out a deep sigh. "We need to talk…" It had come down to this. "I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead. You know you can always talk to me."

"Harry, this is different. I've done something bad… and I've fucked everything up."

"No you didn't. Ginny how could you say such a thing?"

"Harry, you don't understand." She grabbed his hand for what could possibly be the last time she ever touched him. His free hand was caressing Ginny's cheek. "You don't even know what I've done. And I'm sure once I tell you, you'll hate me forever, and break up with me."

"Ginny, I promise with my whole heart and soul that no matter what you've done, I will not break up with you."

Harry didn't realize that what Ginny was about to tell him was going to be the worst thing he could ever hear. But he was now bound to that promise, as he kissed her tears away. At least it was Snape and not Malfoy, Ginny thought.

"Harry," she began, trembling slightly. "I… and let me explain before you lash out at me… I cheated on you. But I didn't mean for it to happen, honest. I love you, and I mean that! And it all started with innocent flirting but then it grew to be more. And I'm so sorry, Harry… I really am. It isn't fair for me to tell you on Christmas. But I had to tell you. I couldn't hide it from you any longer…"

Hurt tore through Harry's chest like a forest fire. He closed his eyes. "With who?" he asked, half of him wanting to know the answer, and half of him not.

Ginny didn't try to procrastinate telling him like she did Hermione. "Professor Snape."


	8. Chapter 8

"You…" Harry seemed to be taking it better than Ginny had thought, but she knew this was only the beginning. "You… cheated on me…with SNAPE?" Ginny nodded, not knowing what else to do. Tears were already forming in her still puffy eyes. The worst was yet to come. "The only thing about this that makes me happy, other than the fact that it wasn't Malfoy, is that you told me."

Ginny's mouth dropped to the floor. "Do you still…"

"Love you? Of course… the thing about love is that it's an unbreakable bond. However, I am mad. Your relationship with…err… him is over I take it, right?"

Ginny nodded once more. "Yes…" she mumbled.

"Is he the one who upset you?" He didn't wait for the answer. Harry already knew that it was. "We'll have to get our revenge then. But Ginny, let me ask you something first."

"Harry, you can ask me anything." She smiled, and for the first time in a few months, she felt a spark between her and Harry.

"Ok, well I have two questions, actually. One: How long was this going on? And Two: How far did you actually…err… 'go' with …him."

"About three months. And no, Harry… I didn't have sex with him."

" I didn't ask if you…"

"Yes, but it's what you were thinking." He slightly smiled and took a few, very small, steps toward her. She was still irresistible to him. He looked into her richly colored eyes, which were no longer filled with threatening tears. "I'm so sorry, Harry…"

Harry Potter took a couple more, bigger, steps toward Ginny Weasley and wrapped his arms around her perfect waist. "It's all right… I guess I just have to be more careful and turn into the green-eyed monster of jealousy."

"Actually, that wont be too hard…since you already have green eyes." She giggled and he kissed her forehead. "Happy Christmas, Harry…"

"Happy Christmas, m' love." He pressed his lips to hers. She smelled like vanilla and tasted like strawberries. The kiss deepened and turned more passionate._ I will get revenge on Snape for trying to steal my girl, my love. I will… if it's the last thing I do. _

Hermione and Ron had already gone down to breakfast by the time Ginny and Harry finished having their eventful discussion. They arrived in the Great Hall hand in hand. Harry, leading the way, purposely guided her past the teacher's table where Severus Snape was sitting, alone.

Ginny glared at him as she walked by, holding Harry's hand. Snape looked as if he'd been shot._ Serves him right, she thought, after treating me like that and all…_

"So," Ginny started talking to Harry as they sat down to breakfast. "what are you going to do to Snape now that you…know?"

"Well, I want to get my revenge, but I also want to do something for more reasons than just revenge. But I'll talk to you later about it. So meet me in The Room of Requirement after you're finished eating."

"Aren't you going to eat?" she inquired, highly suspicious about what he was planning.

"No, I'm not really hungry. I'll see you in The Room of Requirement!" he called as he walked out of the Great Hall.

She picked at her food for what seemed like thirty minutes while lost in thought. _I love Harry, I honestly do. I wonder what he's planning… Ugh, I can't tell Harry that I've fallen for Snape. I mean, I'm pissed at Severus, but I can't help the way I feel about him. He was such a jerk to do that to me. I want… I need…revenge._

"Are you all right?" Hermione stopped talking to Ron, and turned to Ginny. 

"Yeah, Hermione. I'm fine…honest, so don't worry." 

"Did you tell him?"

"Of course I did…and he took it surprisingly well. He's in The Room of Requirement right now…and I'm supposed to meet him there in a little bit. I wonder what he's planning… Do you have any ideas?"

"Not a clue." Hermione answered, and then went back to arguing with Ron about the importance of Quidditch in a functional wizarding society.

Severus Snape saw Harry and Ginny walk past him holding hands. _I bet she didn't tell him. Typical Potter would freak! I bet you I can get her back… just you watch._ A bout of jealousy was rushing through him at the site of Harry holding Ginny. That was Snape's territory.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was running around in The Room of Requirement, setting up before Ginny arrived. "You'd think that the room would have set it up for me!" he yelled out loud. Shortly after his outburst, a knock sounded at the door.

"Harry, it's me!" Ginny said into the door, hoping that Harry was indeed, inside. She heard the sound of water, which was strange, even for a school that taught jinxes and curses. 

"Ok, you can come in." He replied loudly. She opened the door and gasped. The room was covered in white flowers and was draped in white silk. There was a waterfall leading into a stream right in the middle of the floor. Surrounded by a bend in the stream, making a little island, was a plot of grass and a draping veil, a tent-like feature. The whole room seemed to be white, including Harry who was dressed in a white muggle tuxedo, except for one red rose, which was in Harry's hand.

Ginny stepped over the little stream by the island. She stood next to Harry, feeling slightly underdressed in her black pleated skirt and red silk shirt with her Gryffindor robes. "Was I supposed to dress up?" she asked.

"Why would you need to? You're beautiful just as you are. You're the most elegant person I've ever met."

"Are you going insane, Harry? We just had a heart wrenching discussion earlier, and now you're trying to romance me?"

"Actually—now that you mention it, I could quite possibly be on the verge of insanity. However, you are the love of my life, Ginevra Weasley. You are probably…no, scratch that, you are the best damn thing that has ever walked into my life. You are perfect, despite your imperfections. I love you, with every fiber in my being…"

Ginny's heart skipped way too many beats to be considered safe for your health. She'd never heard Harry make such a heart-warming speech about her, let alone anyone else. Oh how she loved Harry, unlike that bloody Severus, who had no care for her at all.

This was all too good to be true. She had, not even three hours ago, told Harry she had an affair behind his back with his least favorite teacher at Hogwarts, and here he was dressed in a tux in an all white room. "So what's all this white for?"

"Well this," Harry handed her the red rose. "This is for you." He lightly kissed her blushing cheek. "And this last bit, is for the both of us." He began to lower himself onto one knee. "It's my last year at Hogwarts, and next year will be your last. I do not believe that it's possible to be too young to love someone, truly love them, as I truly love you. You are the reason for my will to be in existence." 

Ginny's eyes began to fill with tears, predicting what was to come next. She was unsure how she'd answer, though, all things considered.

"Ginevra Weasley," Harry continued. "Will you…"

"OH! SORRY! I thought this was the girl's loo." said a first year Hufflepuff student. "I'm so sorry!" She began to walk out the door, then turned back around. "You're Harry Potter! Wow, my mum and dad talk about you all the time! They say you're the 'chosen one' y'know. Well, I'll let you carry on! Sorry about the interruption!"  
Ginny giggled and her cheeks turned the same color as her hair. Harry had a look of befuddlement on his face and was messing with his hair. "Carry on, Harry." Ginny blushed even more.

"Ginny, will you marry me?" Harry seemed more rushed this time, as if worried there'd be another interruption.

Professor Snape had been sitting in his office, modifying lesson plans when an owl swooped through the dungeon to drop a very heavy letter on his desk. "Who could this be from?" Snape snarled at the pigeon, but gave it an owl treat nonetheless.

Severus Snape opened the thick piece of parchment and read.

" Professor Severus Snape,

You are receiving this letter because we need you urgently at the Ministry office. We have been sent an order of what looks to be potions ingredients that we didn't order and cannot identify. Since you are the potions master at our beloved Hogwarts, we thought that maybe you could help us. But be warned, it's a very…err… large order.

Cornelius Fudge  
Minister of Magic."

Snape sighed. "Off to the ministry I go, then. Not like I have anything to do today…" He sent the owl off and made his way to the fireplace in his office, and grabbed a handfull of floo powder. "Ministry of Magic!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny contemplated Harry's words for a few moments, "What should I say? This would be the ultimate revenge…but I can't very well use Harry like that! But I really do care about Harry, so I guess I wouldn't be using him."

She broke her straight face and a smile began to appear. She gazed into Harry's emerald green eyes. "Yes, Harry. I would be honored to be your wife!"

Harry arose and embraced Ginny. "Well then, you best be putting this on." He took a little white box from his suit coat pocket and opened it, revealing a diamond ring.

"Oh my goodness, it's gorgeous!" Ginny gasped. The diamond glistened as the light reflected off of its many faces. "Harry, but you didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to." He replied. "It's the most visually stunning ring I could find, to go with the most wonderful woman I've ever laid my eyes on."

Ginny let out a girlish squeal and jumped on Harry. "Oh my gosh! We're getting married! I can't wait till everyone finds out. They're going to be so jealous!"

And so everyone would be jealous…especially the one person Ginny did this all to aggravate.

Severus Snape arrived at the ministry of magic within ten seconds of stepping into his fireplace. The floo network wasn't as fast or as nice of a travel as apparition, but you can't apparate inside the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Cornelius Fudge."

"Ah, Professor Snape. Thanks for arriving on such short notice. I assume I didn't interrupt anything too important, did I?"

"Well, I arrived as soon as I could, Minister. But you know how those floo networks are these days. So crowded. They take forever. Perhaps someone at the ministry could try and fix it so that passage to and from the Ministry of Magic is quicker?"

"All in due time. However, we have bigger problems. There has been an extremely large potion ingredient order, and the ingredient involved is a total mystery. Nobody can seem to figure out what the substance is. This, I am sure you are already aware of.

You have been summoned because you have more potions knowledge than anyone I know. After all, you were going to work for the ministry until you were hired as a teacher at our dear Hogwarts." Fudge explained to Severus the details of why he was there, which seemed to take for hours. Eventually Severus Snape was led to the area where they were keeping the shipment of ingredients.

Harry and Ginny were standing in the Room of Requirement holding each other in their joy.

"I can't believe this is happening." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. "It's so amazing…so perfect. I'm glad it's you, Harry. Although, I'm not deserving of this kind of love. I'm not even deserving of love, for that matter."

A tear began to form in her brown eye as she spoke these words. "Ginny, I love you. Sure, mistakes have been made, but the thing with love is that it's unconditional. You could cheat on me with a million different guys, and even though I'd be extremely hurt, I'd still love you."

With Harry's words, the half-formed tear slid down Ginny's whole-hearted smile. She knew he loved her. She knew of his love well. But she didn't know if she loved him just as unconditionally. After all, Ginny craved for the love of another. Something she knew she must not want, but didn't listen to what her mind told her. Her heart had chosen someone else but her mind was controlling her mouth, and so she went along with what was right.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I'm sorry for how long it took me to write this chapter. I started the fic in July and wrote chapter 10 in September. I was going to cut myself off from this fic, but y'all are being so encouraging. So enjoy.**

**Without further ado—chapter 11.**

Severus Snape looked at the crates ever so inappropriately labeled "Potion Ingredient." He flicked at one of the caution signs magically nailed to the side.

"Minister…" Severus began with a dull tone in his voice. Nothing ever changed about Severus's tone. It was always the same monotonous drone, constantly.

"Yes Severus?" Cornelius Fudge responded with a similar manner.

"These are most definitely _not_ potions ingredients."

The Minister of Magic was exasperated. "Oh?"

"They are, however, a form of muggle food. I believe it's eaten for breakfast."

"Food? Really? How astonishing."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure they're called Frosted Flakes."

"But _why_ would muggle food be delivered to the Ministry of Magic?" The appalled minister asked. Although, Severus Snape was unable to give a logical explanation. How did the cereal end up at the office, and why was it labeled as a potion ingredient?

----

"Ginny, I want to be the husband you deserve." Harry said, looking into her shining eyes. Ginny was positively glowing, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I promise to love you with all that I am."

"Awe! Harry!" Ginny let out a girlish squeal. "You wouldn't even have to try, and already you'd be more than I deserve!"

"That's not true and you know it!" Harry argued.

"Oh really?" Her voice sounded as if it were fishing for compliments, as girls normally do.

"Really. Everything that has happened has not, and will not, stop us from being together. We've been to bloody hell and back and look, we're getting married! Love really _does_ conquer all. And you know what they say, 'That which does not kill us only makes us stronger.' Those people can't be complete idiots!"

----

"I think I may have an idea as to how this got here and why." Severus explained to the minister. "It appears we have some crafty students on our hands back at Hogwarts."

"Ah well, teenagers. Can't always expect them to behave." Cornelius Fudge joked back.

"Well I better be off back to the school. I have lesson plans to draw up and a few reports to grade… bloody reports. Never done grading them. Distractions always seem to find me."

"Well, thanks for your…er… assistance, Professor."

"Anytime," said Severus with a dry sarcasm.

----

_Dear Severus,_

_I'm truly happy without you, now that I have moved on. I am still with the amazing Harry Potter, as I'm sure you have heard. This afternoon was the most amazing anyone could ever have asked for, and it was all because of him. I'm deeply in love with Harry Potter and not you. I loathe everything about you. You need to get your head out of your arse and get a life. Washing your hair may also help in your search to find someone as great as me. Good luck with that, by the way…because the chances of you finding someone that even comes close to me isn't likely. _

_Anyway—I'm just writing to tell you that I'm not sorry that what we have is over, done with, completely. Forever. I'm the fiancée of an amazing wizard who will grow up to do amazing things, Harry Potter. Yes, that's right. I said fiancée. We are engaged to be married. _

_I'm truly over you, Severus Snape. I hope you realize what a mistake you made. Too late for when you do realize it. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny Potter_

Ginny glanced over her letter, her masterpiece, once more before she folded the parchment up nicely. "Harry, I'm going to go deliver this letter. I shall return shortly." She bent down to kiss Harry's cheek, as he was far too busy playing Wizard's Chess against Ron to look away.

"Who's it for?"

"Oh… Snape. But don't worry… it's just for closure. It's basically a 'I hate you, I hope you rot in hell' letter. I even signed it Ginny Potter."

"Oh. Ok then…don't be gone too long. You never know when Snape will return." Harry chuckled to himself, but Ginny didn't seem to notice what was funny.

**Even more author's notes: Thank you to everyone who reads, and managed to get this far. People tell me "Ginny/Snape…ewwww!" all of the time. I think it's a fun ship to do. Keep the reviews coming… I appreciate them all!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny Weasley swaggered down the long, dark corridors with her diamond ring catching every bit of spare light. She was extremely proud, almost appearing _too_ arrogant, but she was absolutely glowing.

When she reached the door to Snape's classroom, she thought of knocking. _Should I? I don't see what harm it could cause. He's probably not even around anyway, but if he is, I can just hand him the note and leave._

XxXx

Severus Snape stepped into the fireplace. He had a handful of floo powder captured by his extensive, bony fingers.

_Waste of my precious time._

Secretly, he really welcomed the excuse to get away from it all. He didn't want to be sitting around his class all day, for lack of anything better to do. He knew he'd think about her.

_But would she think about me?_

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

XxXx

Just as Ginny was about to knock, she heard a _bang_ from the other side of the door. With barely any time to think, she taped the note magically to the door, knocked, and ran.

XxXx

Severus had heard the knock as he arrived back in his dull and lonely classroom. He opened the door to see who was beckoning his attention to find nothing but a note.

He uncharmed the note so that he could remove it from the door. He had a bad feeling about this. Reading the note in private was for the best.

XxXx

She was on the verge of tears. Ginny surely could not return to the common room looking like this; Harry might find out her secret. Yes, she loved him, but she wasn't _in love_ with him.

Ginny had no idea where else to go except for the one room that, without a doubt, would help her. _The Room of Requirement_… _that is where I'll go._

When Ginny arrived at The Room of Requirement, she was lost in thought. As she paced back and fourth, thinking about what she needed, she couldn't stop crying. The door appeared and opened up to a room with a comfortable looking couch and boxes upon boxes of Kleenex.

She took a box and sat down on the couch.

_I can't believe I'm so torn up over this. Not too long ago, I was in this very room with my fiancée on one knee asking me to marry him. How can I not be happy with that? _

Ginny knew what she had to do. She had to grin and bare it… and she had to move on.

XxXx

As Snape read the note, he maintained a composure that is not imaginable. Her words bit through him like strong venom. Severus Snape loved Ginny Weasley more than one could possibly believe.

_I would give up everything for her. She's the only one I could possibly even wish to be with. Why can't things work out between us? I need her… _

XxXx

Ginny walked up to the boy's dormitory next to the Gryffindor common room. Girls were allowed in the boys' rooms, but not the other way around. In the room, she found Harry reading a book about Quidditch. He was always studying about how to improve his game. Aside from Harry and Ginny, nobody else was in the room, as it was only around 7. Most were in The Great Hall eating their supper.

She swaggered over to the window and drew the drapes, even though it was nighttime. Harry had a look of utter confusion on his face, which Ginny noticed.

"It's okay," She assured him.

"Really?" He asked. She turned away from the now blocked window and walked back toward Harry's bed.

"Yes."

Harry, sitting at the foot of his bed, was just a little shorter than Ginny, who was standing at her full height. His hands grabbed her waist; their eyes met. Her hands cupped his face gracefully as she pulled him to a kiss.


End file.
